


Just Take My Hand Tonight

by CaptainTaves



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTaves/pseuds/CaptainTaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally when this happens it's a quick retreat from Jonny's side, and then a few awkward minutes of them sitting next to each other wondering what to do or say.  Now though Kaner is not only looking at him, he's also biting on his lip and that's just not fair. Jonny knows about Kaner's oral fixation. He can't ever seem to just keep his mouth closed like normal people do. He's always chewing on his mouth guard, licking his lips or even biting into his glove. And to say Jonny's got a thing for it is the understatement of the century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Take My Hand Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fic I ever posted online, and also the first fic I wrote for this fandom. Thanks to **bluemadridista** who beta'd this and helped me post it on here.  <3

Jonny is deciding whether he should watch another episode of "Family Guy" or go to bed when there is a knock on the door. He sighs. It's 11 pm and he has early practice in the morning. In other words, the person at the door is going to get glared at, until they decide it is an unreasonable hour to stop by for whatever they want and leave. But of course it's Kaner, all hyper and smiling when he opens the door.

"Hey man! Stop glaring at me. It's not working and your face looks stupid when you do it." Kaner says as he walks past Jonny and plops down in his spot on the couch.

"Patrick, what are you doing here?" Jonny slams the door closed, and sits down next to him.

"I thought we could play some Mario Kart. I was super bored at my house, man." And apparently Jonny will have nothing to say to that, because Kaner is already setting up the Wii.

Jonny does some of his usual grunting before he accepts the Wii controller. This is what his life has become: spending every night on the couch with Kaner playing Mario Kart or watching sappy girl movies that make Kaner cry. The only reason he agrees to do these things is because A) Kaner sucks at Mario Kart and Jonny never misses out on opportunity to win anything B) He likes making fun of Kaner for being a girl when he cries during movies ("Whatever Jonny, at least I have a heart. And my mom told me that crying during movies is totally manly.") which usually leads to punching each other in the arm, before it turns into a full wrestling match and C) Jonny likes said wrestling matches. (Especially when he's winning, and Kaner get's this look in his eyes that Jonny still doesn't understand, but gives him a hot feeling in his stomach.)

"Fine, but we only play a few rounds. We have practice tomorrow," Jonny says as he confirms Yoshi as his character on the screen.

"Aye Aye Captain, ready to get your ass kicked?" Kaner's practically bouncing in his seat, excited like a six-year-old when their mother promises them McDonald's for dinner. Jonny's used to it so he just rolls his eyes and, thankfully, manages to keep the smile off his face. Kaner doesn't need encouragement.

*

As usual, after five rounds, Kaner still hasn't managed to win yet. And mocking him about it is Jonny's favorite thing in the whole world.

"What's wrong there Kaner? Can't beat me? I think this is like the 150th time you tried already. Just give up, man!" Jonny smiles and punches Kaner in the arm.

"Ugh you're such an asshole, Jonny, I hate this stupid game." Oh, and there's six-year-old Kaner again, throwing a fit over a video game. Jonny should really re-evaluate his life choices for dealing with this on the regular, but it does mean he knows exactly what to do to get him to stop pouting. Jonny launches at Kaner and presses him into the couch before he starts tickling him.

"Get off me, you giant Canadian!" But Kaner's smiling so Jonny's attempt succeeded. Score! He doesn't feel like stopping though so he pokes him a few more time in the side untill he's breathless from laughing. Jonny means to pull away, but when he looks up at Kaner's face, he's already watching Jonny with that look in his eyes.

Normally when this happens it's a quick retreat from Jonny's side, and then a few awkward minutes of them sitting next to each other wondering what to do or say. Now though Kaner is not only looking at him, he's also biting on his lip and that's just not fair. Jonny knows about Kaner's oral fixation. He can't ever seem to just keep his mouth closed like normal people do. He's always chewing on his mouth guard,licking his lips or even biting into his glove. And to say Jonny's got a thing for it is the understatement of the century.

"Stop that!" Jonny scowls, but he doesn't pull away from Kaner. Why isn't he pulling away from Kaner?

"Stop what?" Kaner asks, honestly confused. And really fuck Jonny's life 'cause the bastard swipes his tongue over his bottom lip, before he bites down on it again.

"That... that thing with your mouth." Jonny knows he has to look away, but he can't. Kaner's biting on his bottom lip so hard that it's starting to draw a little blood. And it's so fucking obscene, Jonny can't take it anymore. He attacks his mouth before Kaner can respond. Kaner does however respond with a surprising noise that makes Jonny back off a little. Only he doesn't get far before Kaner's pulling him down again for another kiss. "Jon.. Jonny, wanted this for so long, wanted you" he murmurs between kisses. 

Okay that's not what Jonny was expecting, at all. He pulls away again to look at Kaner's face who's just having a tiny freakout, probably about how Jonny's going to respond to his confession. "You, what? Really?" Seems like Jonny has been oblivious once again. He remembers Sharpy telling him that he and Kaner should bone soon otherwise he was going crazy. Jonny thought that had been a joke.. it had to be. But now that he thinks about it, he's checked out Kaner quite a few times in the showers. He caught Kaner staring at his ass a few times, and he was always commenting on Jonny's thighs which was kind of weird but... 'Holy Fuck! Kaner really wanted him.'

Apparently this was not the time for Jonny to have a panic attack, according to Kaner. "Jonny you asshole, don't freak out on me now. I'm finally on my way to getting laid and you don't get to do this to me." And really what could Jonny have to say to that? Nothing really because Kaner forced their mouths together again... Jonny could get used to this.

They trade some slow kisses for a while, Jonny's hands in Kaner's hair, tugging lightly. "Jonny, I really don't want you to stop, but you're kind of crushing me" Kaner gasps when they break away for air. Of course Kaner would complain during sex as well, Jonny should have known. He moves away from Kaner, and sits back in his seat on the couch. Not being able to breathe must be uncomfortbale though, Jonny thinks. And he doesn't really have a problem switching positions.

Not at all when Kaner straddles his thighs, and starts sucking at Jonny's neck. Jonny's hands come to lay on Kaner's ass, and he squeezes a little. It forces these little noises out of Kaner, and 'oh shit that's hot'. Jonny realises he's said that out loud when Kaner starts to make even more noise, grinding down onto Jonny unashamedly. There's some friction, but not nearly enough to do anything about either of their now throbbing dicks. So Jonny decides to speed up the program a little, his hands slide under Kaner's shirt over his sides. Kaner shivers and leans back a little to pull the shirt over his head. He throws it somewhere by the coffee table and then starts pulling on Jonny's shirt as well. It's quickly removed and he dives back in to suck a hickey into Jonny's collarbone.

That's still not enough for Jonny's dick though. He needs to get their freaking pants off and do something about it. He wraps his arms around Kaner's waist and tells him to hold on. Jonny stands up and Kaner makes this excited noise, apparently having a thing for being carried around. Jonny would make fun of him for it if he didn't find it so hot himself. Kaner leans in for a kiss while he's walking them towards the bedroom. It takes them a while to get there because kissing is apparently not good for coordination. When they finally make it though, he drops Kaner on the bed and takes off his sweats before following Kaner onto the bed.

"Freeballing? Seriously Jonny? You're such a dirty bastard." Kaner laughs and reaches for his own pants. 

"Shut up," Jonny tells him before slapping his hands away and starting to unbutton Kaner's pants himself. He takes his boxers off as well, and then he realizes they are both completely naked. He is on the edge of having a little freakout again, because it's still weird to see your best friend totally naked spread out on your bed even if it's also like the hottest thing he's ever seen in his life. 

Kaner isn't having any of it though. He tugs on Jonny's hair till they are face to face again. "It's okay Jonny, wanted this for so long. It's gonna be amazing." Kaner reassures him with a smile and then presses a gentle kiss to Jonny's lips. "Besides I know you want to tap this. I'm a stud." Kaner gestures to his body and Jonny can't stop himself from laughing. Kaner laughs with him and Jonny knows it's gonna be okay. They are gonna do this, and they're still gonna be amazing together on the ice after, still gonna be best friends.

From then on there's no more hesitation. The kisses get dirty and sloppy, hands wandering everywhere they can reach. Kaner rolls them over so he's on top of Jonny. He makes his way down Jonny's body, pressing gentle kisses to his stomach. He stops right above Jonny's waistline and looks up. "Okay?" he asks.

Jonny's hands come up in Kaner's hair and he nods frantically. "Fuck yeah Patrick, yeah." Kaner gives him a dirty smile and starts mouthing at the head of Jonny's cock. Jonny shivers and can't control himself from making these little embarrassing noises. His hands tighten in Kaner's hair when Kaner swallows him down. "God Patrick, your mouth!" Jonny gasps. Kaner moans around his cock and seems to get into it even more, bobbing his head enthusiastically. Jonny wonders how Kaner's so good at this, but he probably wouldn't like the answer. He's always been a possessive guy, and the thought of Kaner on his knees for some random guy is like a punch in his gut. Kaner manages to clear those thoughts from his mind by taking him even deeper into his mouth. Jonny's hips buck off the bed a few times before Kaner put's his arm over Jonny's waist to keep him down. Jonny's hand flies out of Kaner's hair and drops down onto the hand Kaner's using to hold him down. Kaner's pulls off his dick with a wet popping sound and when Jonny looks down Kaner is watching him with a smile on his lips. Kaner tangles their fingers together and gets back to work. It's not long after that before Jonny's reaching the edge. He squeezes their hands and whispers some stuff to Kaner about how amazing his mouth is, and that he's gonna come. Kaner pulls back quickly enough to tell him "Yeah Jonny, come for me" before Jonny's coming all over his own stomach.

Jonny doesn't really have much time to get himself together again cause Kaner's climbing on top of him, telling him how hot he is and kissing him. Jonny's licking into Kaner's mouth hungrily, tasting some of his own come that apparently didn't miss Kaner's mouth like he meant to. Jonny's not really into the swallowing thing, but tasting himself in a mix with Kaner is hotter than he would like to admit. Kaner's still hard though and he has to do something about that. He breaks away from Kaner's mouth and starts trailing kisses onto his jaw, working his way to Kaner's neck. "What do you want?" he whispers, before taking Kaner's earlobe between his teeth and tugging lightly. Kaner let's out a moan before saying "Don't care Jonny, anything." 

Sure, Jonny can work with that. He rolls them around again so that he's the one on top. He trails his hands over Kaner's body from his ankles, over his legs, over Kaner's side, over his arms so that Kaner puts them down next to his head. "Keep them up there, yeah?" Jonny tells him as he slides his hands down over Kaner's arms again. Kaner nods and Jonny replaces one of his hands to Kaner's cheekbone, while the other slides between their bodies towards Kaner's now pre-cum leaking cock. Kaner whimpers when Jonny starts stroking him in a slow rhytm . "Jonny m'sorry not gonna last long." Kaner's breath hitches when Jonny runs his thumb over the slit.

"It's okay baby, we'll do better next time." Jonny tells him. Whether it's from the pet name or the mentioning of a next time Jonny doesn't know, but Kaner comes just like that.

They lie there for a couple of minutes, neither of them moving before Kaner starts poking his fingers against Jonny's chest. "Ugh you're Canadian ass is squashing me again. Jesus, how much do you weigh?" 

Jonny laughs as he rolls off of Kaner, stretching out next to him. "Whatever, it's not my fault you are the size of a child." He tells him as he's getting up off the bed to grab a washcloth. When he returns from the en-suite, Kaner's looking at him with a smug smile on his face. 

"You weren't complaining when you were carrying me around some minutes ago." Yeah, point taken, Jonny thinks. He walks over to the bed to wipe Kaner's stomach clean before throwing the cloth somewhere on the floor. He sits down next to Kaner and smiles at him 

"You know, you're lucky I love you. No one else would put up with you otherwise." And oh shit... why can't he ever keep his mouth shut. He's already making up excuses in his mind, what he's gonna say to his mother when he has to tell her he can't play hockey anymore and has to move to France, or some other European country far away from Kaner. But Kaner grabs his arm and he looks so fucking happy with Jonny's confession. 

"You love me?" he asks. And now Jonny has to confirm it as well, great. 

"Yeah, you dumbass. How can I not?" Jonny places his hand on top of Kaner's and smiles at him. If Jonny thought Kaner looked happy before, it's nothing compared to the way he smiles up at Jonny now. 

"I.. me too, Jonny. I love you too... Always have you idiot" Jonny's chest feels so tight all of the sudden and he has to lean forward to kiss Kaner, because he can't find any words to respond to that. They kiss some more after that, just slow kisses that don't lead to anything other than butterflies in Jonny's stomach. He's the first one to pull away though, to glance at his alarm clock. It's almost 2 am and they have to be up in less than five hours. He pulls the covers over them, and lies on his side with Kaner's back pressed to his stomach. 

"We gotta get up early in the morning" he tells Kaner who just mumbles his agreement. "Goodnight, Patrick," Jonny presses his lips to Kaner's neck and throws his arm around Kaner's waist. 

Kaner threads their fingers together murmuring, "Night Jonny, gonna beat your ass at Mario Kart tomorrow."

Jonny smiles. "Sure thing, Kaner." Kaner has already drifted off into sleep, and it doesn't take long for Jonny to follow after.


End file.
